mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Big Comic Spirits
is a weekly Japanese seinen manga magazine published by Shogakukan and aimed at males 20–25 years old. It originally launched on October 14, 1980. The culture of food, sports, love relationships, and business provide the themes for its featured series, which often question conventional values. In 1996 Frederik Schodt characterized the typical reader as a twenty-eight-year-old systems engineer who works at a finance company, eats at ramen noodle shops and is seriously considering using a matchmaking service. The magazine is printed every Monday and is available at a price of ¥280. Circulation in 2008 averaged over 300,000 copies.[http://www.j-magazine.or.jp/data_001/index.html Japan Magazine Publishers Association ''Magazine Data 2008]. In 2009 Shogakukan launched a new companion magazine, Monthly Big Comic Spirits. History Big Comic Spirits launched on October 14, 1980 as a monthly magazine. The following June, it changed to a bimonthly magazine released on the 15th and 30th day of each month. Beginning in April 1986, the magazine switched to a weekly release, with new issues being released on each Monday. Currently running manga-series *Bambino! by Tetsuji Sekiya *Birdy the Mighty by Masami Yuki moved from Young Sunday *Channel wa Sono Mama! by Noriko Sasaki (published monthly) *Coconuts Period -Chikyuu Ondannka wo Tomeru Usagi- by Reiji Yamada *Danchi Domoo by Tobira Oda *Denba no Shiro by Fujihiko Hosono *DOG LAW by Buronson and Atsushi Kamijou (published infrequently) *Galaxy Ginza by Kenichirou Nagao *Hana to Okutan by Shin Takahashi (published infrequently) *Homunculus by Hideo Yamamoto *Ikigami: The Ultimate Limit by Motorō Mase moved from Young Sunday *Jimihen by Tatsuya Nakazaki *Joukyou Afro Tanaka by Masaharu Noritsuke *Kimakure Concept by Hoichoi Productions *Kiryuuin Saeko Tantei Jimusho by Tatsuya Mikami *Kurosagi by Kuromaru moved from Young Sunday *Last Inning by Tsutomu Kamishiro and Yuu Nakahara *Lost Man by Michiteru Kusaba moved from Young Sunday *Maigetsu Tousan by Minoru Hiramatsu (published monthly) *Minna Ikiteru by Yoshiharu Hara *Mogura no Uta by Noburo Takahashi moved from Young Sunday *Momonchi by Kei Toume *MOON　－Subaru Solitude Standing by Masahito Soda (published bi-weekly) *New Say Hello to Blackjack by Shūhō Satō (published bi-weekly) *Nihon Chinbotsu by Sakyo Komatsu and Tokihiko Ishiki *Oishinbo by Tetsu Kariya and Akira Hanasaki *Otoko Tama!! Impossible. by Gyo Shinkai *Oyasumi Punpun by Inio Asano moved from Young Sunday *Pagyaru! by Britney Hamada *Rainbow - Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin by George Abe moved from Young Sunday *Sports Pon by Sensha Yoshida *Self by Yukisou Saki *Takemitsu Samurai by Taiyo Matsumoto *Tomehane! Suzuri Kōkō Shodōbu by Katsutoshi Kawai moved from Young Sunday *Teiou by Ryo Kurashina and Taro Sekiguchi *Undead by Kazurou Inoue *Virtuous by Gibon and Hideo Shinano *Yamikin Ushijima-kun by Shouhei Manabe Mangaka and series featured in Big Comic Spirits * Koji Aihara ** Koji En * Manabu Akishige ** D-ASH (story by Miya Kitazawa) * Inio Asano ** Oyasumi Punpun moved from Young Sunday * Tatsuya Egawa ** Russo-Japanese War Story ** Tokyo University Story * Hisashi Eguchi ** Paparinko Monogatari * Tooru Fujisawa ** Animal Joe * Akira Hanasaki ** Oishinbo (story by Tetsu Kariya) * Kengo Hanazawa ** Boys On The Run ** Resentment * Hidenori Hara ** Aozora ** Yattarou Jan!! * Shohei Harumoto ** CB Gan * Hideo Hijiri ** Nazeka Emikai * Minoru Hiramatsu ** Agnes Kamen * Mochiru Hoshisato ** Living Game * Fujihiko Hosono ** Gallery Fake * Ryoichi Ikegami ** Crying Freeman (story by Kazuo Koike) ** Wounded Man (story by Kazuo Koike) * Yūgo Ishikawa ** Yoiko * Junji Ito ** Gyo ** Uzumaki * Takashi Iwashige ** Bokkemon * Shigeyuki Iwashita ** Badfly * Masasumi Kakizaki ** Rainbow - Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin- (story by George Abe) moved from Young Sunday * Atsushi Kamijo ** 8 -Eight- * Katsutoshi Kawai ** Tomehane! Suzuri Kōkō Shodōbu moved from Young Sunday * Tomohiro Koizumi ** TENKOUSEI Ore no Asoko ga Aitsu no Are de * Meiko Komichi ** Kaze Shimasu? * Eisaku Kubonouchi ** Cherry ** Skinless Cowboy ** Watanabe * Ikuko Kujirai ** Blue Jean * Yasuyuki Kunitono ** 100 Oku no Otoko ** Chocolat ** Tsurumoku Dokushin Ryou * Kuromaru ** Kurosagi (story by Takeshi Natsuhara) moved from Young Sunday * Michiteru Kusaba ** Lost Man moved from Young Sunday * Shohei Manabe ** Yamikin Ushijima-kun * Motorō Mase ** Ikigami: The Ultimate Limit moved from Young Sunday * Taiyō Matsumoto ** Takemitsu Zamurai (story by Issei Ifuku) ** Black and White/''Tekkon Kinkreet * Toshiyuki Mutsu ** Mucchi ni Goyoujin * Yu Nakahara ** Last Inning (story by Ryu Kamio) * Nakatani D. ** Dawn (story by Ryo Kurashina) * Hiromi Namiki ** Ministry of Finance (story by Yoshiro Nabeda) * Masaharu Noritsuke ** Chuutai Afro Tanaka ** Koukou Afro Tanaka * Tobira Oda ** Danchi Tomoo * Noboru Rokuda ** F * Shūhō Satō ** New Say Hello to Blackjack * Fumi Saimon ** Tokyo Love Story **''Asunaro Hakusho'' Asunaro_hakusho * Yukizou Saku ** Hakuba no Ouji-sama * Kaoru Shintani ** Area 88 * Masahito Soda ** Subaru * Yoshihisa Tagami ** Karuizawa Syndrome * Noboru Takahashi ** Mogura no Uta moved from Young Sunday * Rumiko Takahashi ** Maison Ikkoku * Shin Takahashi ** Iihito ** Saikano * Shiro Takehide ** Tōbō Bengoshi Narita Makoto (story by Yū Takada) moved from Young Sunday * Kentaro Takekuma and Koji Aihara ** Even a Monkey Can Draw Manga * Yuji Takemura ** Master of Sea UMISHI (story by Yoichi Komori) * Yukio Tamai ** Omega Tribe Kingdom ** Omega Tribe * Jiro Taniguchi ** Benkei in New York (story by Jinpachi Mori) * Sekiya Tetsuji ** Bambino! * Kazuo Umezu ** My Name is Shingo * Naoki Urasawa ** 20th Century Boys ** Master Keaton (story by Hokusei Katsushika) (also serialized in Big Comic Original) ** Happy! ** Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl * Katsumi Yamaguchi ** Takunabi * Naoki Yamamoto ** Dance Till Tomorrow **''Arigatō ** Believers * Hideo Yamamoto ** Homunculus * Yasuhito Yamamoto ** Sekido ** Boku * Kimio Yanagisawa ** Ruri Iro Generation * Sensha Yoshida ** Utsurun desu. * Masami Yuki ** Birdy the Mighty moved from Young Sunday References External links * (in Japanese) * Category:Japanese weekly manga magazines Category:Magazines established in 1980 Category:Shogakukan br:Big Comic Spirits de:Big Comic Spirits es:Big Comic Spirits fr:Big Comic Spirits ko:빅 코믹 스피리츠 it:Big Comic Spirits ja:ビッグコミックスピリッツ zh:Big Comic Spirits